Let it Go a Jelsa and Kristanna Fanfic
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Story of Jelsa and Kristanna's kid. Rating: Teen-Mature (has some violence)


Chapter 1: Introduction

Elsa walked around in the winter day, searching for someone. Then, out of the blue, a guy appeared. "Hello." said Elsa, "And you might be?" The guy looked at Elsa, his beautiful blue eyes met hers and said, "I'm Jack Frost." he said. "Why, I'm Elsa." said Elsa, "I'd love to hook up." Jack looked at her. "Sure, that's such a beautiful name." said Jack. "Thank you." said Elsa, smiling. She looked at him. "No problem." Jack replied. "I wanna check on my sister." said Elsa. "You have a sister?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "My little sister. Her name is Anna." said Elsa. "Nice name." Jack said. "Thank you. She's a great sister and by the looks of it, she's about to have a kid." said Elsa. "A kid?" Jack said, "How fantastic! When will we have one?" Elsa looked at him. "Not quite ready yet, I just met you." said Elsa, leading him to the castle. "This is where my sister and I live." said Elsa, "How do you like it?" Jack smiled. "It's awesome. Which room do Anna and her husband share?" he said. Elsa led him to their old room first. "When Anna and I were little, we shared this room. She loved building snowmen so we played in the Grand Hall and I made a playground for her. But when Anna fell, I froze her heart on accident. And from then, I was depressed. Anna then came to save me and I was fine." Elsa explained. She walked to the stairs and then walked back. "I don't think Anna wants us invading her privacy now." said Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa!" said Anna from upstairs, "Come see the kid!" Elsa gestured to Jack that it was time to go up. They walked up the stairs to see baby Kristabelle. "We've decided to name her Kristabelle. Isn't she adorable?" said Anna. Elsa nodded and so did Jack. "Hey, Elsa. Who's this hottie?" said Anna. Elsa laughed. "He's cold, but his name is Jack Frost and he's my boyfriend." Elsa replied. "You two planning to get married soon?" asked Anna. "I guess." Elsa replied, "We recently met so I wouldn't think so." "Well, if you need, I can arrange a wedding." said Anna. "Anna, you need to feed Kristabelle." said Elsa, "And when she's off of milk, maybe by that time, I'll get married."

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Daughter Guardian

A few days later..."Elsa, I think I've known you long enough to get married." said Jack. "Alright." said Elsa, "That's nothing wrong to me." Elsa's eyes met Jack's just then and Olaf came in. "I've heard somethin' about a wedding!" said Olaf, "Is someone planning to hook up?" Elsa and Jack nodded. "We are." They said. Olaf looked at them. "What makes you two so special?" he asked. "Well, we both control snow and he's coldly adorable." said Elsa. "Alright then. I shall arrange that then and now." said Olaf. Then... "Elsa, do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Olaf. "I do." said Elsa. "Jack, do you take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Olaf. "I do." said Jack. Olaf smiled. "You may kiss the bride." he said. Elsa and Jack kissed just then. When Anna and Kristoff came down, Anna was holding their little girl. They looked around in awe as Elsa kissed Jack. _Apparently they were having a wedding_, Anna thought, smiling. "Elsa, may I ask you something?" Anna asked. "Sure." said Elsa. Anna pulled her sister over and then said, "Who is this?" She pointed to Jack Frost. "This is my husband, I told you." said Elsa. "Yeah, but what is his name?" asked Anna. "His name is Jack. Jack Frost." said Elsa, "And we are expecting to also have a kid sometime." Anna looked at Elsa excitedly. "Then, Kristabelle will have a cousin!" exclaimed Anna, "Oh my gosh, Elsa! That's fantastic!" She picked her sister up and tossed her in the air. Elsa smiled and they entered Elsa's room (which used to be Elsa and Anna's room when they were kids). "What do you think we should name our kid?" asked Jack. "Well, I like Elsalina." said Elsa, "Isn't that beautiful?" Jack nodded. "But, it's too much like you. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that I don't want another you roaming the house. What do you think of Jaquline?" said Jack. Elsa cringed. "I-" Elsa said, "Don't like it." "Kristie?" Anna barged in. Elsa and Jack joined hands. "That's fantastic!" they exclaimed.

Chapter 3: Meet the Guardians part 1

So, Kristie it was. A few days later..."She's a beauty, Elsa." said Jack, "Mind if she comes over to my world to meet everyone?" Elsa looked at Jack. "You don't like Arendelle?" she asked. Jack touched Elsa's shoulder and shook his head. "I love Arendelle." said Jack, "It's just I'd like her to also meet the people in my land as well since she has two sides of the family." Elsa nodded. She then wanted to check with Anna. "Anna, we're gonna go see the other side of the family in Jack's land." said Elsa. "I'd love to see that." said Anna, "But I've gotta feed the baby still." Kristoff looked at his wife. "I wish to see it too, but I've gotta help you out with Kristabelle." said Kristoff. "We'll be back." said Elsa, "Take care." Then, they entered Jack's land. "Hello again, Jack." said one of them. "Hey." said Jack, "This is my daughter Kristie." Santa picked her up. "She's so cute." said Santa, "Is she naughty or nice?" Jack laughed. "She is mostly likely nice." said Jack. "Ho ho ho." he said, twirling Kristie around. "Let's let her meet Tooth Fairy, shall we?" asked Jack. "Aww...this girl's so cute." said Toothia. "Yeah." said Elsa. "But she has no teeth yet." said Toothia, "Soon, that'll change. I can't wait to take her teeth when she grows older!" Kristie started to cry. "What is it, honey?" asked Elsa, holding her. "Maybe it's her diaper." suggested Jack. They went into the bathroom and checked. "You do it." said Elsa, "I am not touching that thing." Jack looked at her. "The man always has to do the changing." he said, sighing. He changed the diaper. "OK then." he said, "Let's get going." The other Guardians waited to be met.

Chapter 4:Meet the Guardians part 2

"Hey, Kris." said Jack. "When did her nickname become Kris?" said Elsa, "That's a guy's name." Jack looked at her. "If she's a father's girl, she'll be loving that nickname." said Jack. "And if she's a mommy's girl, she'll have a much better nickname." Jack looked at Elsa. "Maybe you're right, Snowflake." said Jack, smiling. Elsa smiled. "Snowflake! That rings a bell!" said Elsa. "That's 'cause that's my name for you." Jack replied. "Oh yeah." said Elsa, "That's right. So, how do you think about the nickname 'Snowy' for our daughter." Jack smiled. "Not that close to Kristie and it's a nice nickname." said Jack, "Nice thinking, Snowflake." Sandman passed by just then. "Hey, Sandman!" called Jack, "I'd like you to meet my little girl, Kristie!" Sandman looked at Jack. "But what if I make the girl fall asleep?" asked Sandman. Jack shrugged. "That's what you're supposed to do, correct?" Jack said. Sandman nodded and touched Kristie. "Hello there, little girl." said Sandman, "You're adorable." Kristie then fell asleep in Jack's arms. "Sorry." Sandman whispered. "No, no." said Jack, "You don't need to apologize. It's your job." Jack smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. Bunnymund then saw the sleeping girl. "So Sandman is at it again." he said, "Nice." Back in Arendelle, Anna visited her and Elsa's old room, currently Elsa and Jack's room. "Hey, Kristabelle." said Anna, "This is now Elsa and Jack's room. Can you say 'Elsa'?" Kristabelle looked at Anna. "Elsa." said Kristabelle. And that was her first word. In the other land... "This is Bunnymund." said Jack when Kristie opened her eyes. "Bunny wabbit!" said Kristie. "First words." said Elsa, "Are always the words that parents treasure most." Jack smiled. "You're right, Snowflake. You're absolutely right." Bunnymund looked at the girl. "And you must be Kristie." said Bunnymund. "Yeah!" said Kristie, jumping out of Jack's arms. "Kristie!" called Jack, "You can't walk very well yet! Come back!" He ran after her. Kristie then fell and cried. "Aww. Little Snowy." said Jack, picking her up. He put a cold blast on her to both ease the pain and calm her down. "Dadda." said Kristie. "It's OK." said Jack, "Now, don't you ever leave Mommy and Daddy like that again!"

Chapter 5: Back to Arendelle

Kristie smiled. "One last Guardian!" said Jack, "And then we will go back to Arendelle." "There are so many Guardians to meet." said Bunnymund, "Other than us. Maybe you could come back to meet the others when we have our Guardian party!" "I'd love to meet Man in the Moon!" said Elsa, "You've told me so much about him. Can we meet him and then go back to Arendelle?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Sure." said Jack, "Then, when we come back, we could bring Anna." Elsa looked at Jack. "If Kristabelle is off of milk at that time." said Elsa, "Then, sure thing." "Hello, MiM!" called Jack. The guy didn't respond. "Seems that he only comes out at night." said Jack, "He is in the moon, after all." Elsa smiled. "Maybe we'll see him at the party." said Elsa, holding Jack's sweater. "Then, let's go back to Arendelle." said Jack. They then entered the castle again. "How was your trip?" Kristoff asked. "Nice." said Jack, "How old is Kristabelle now?" "She's two." Anna replied, "How old is Kristie?" Elsa smiled. "She's almost 2. On the verge of being two years old." she said. Anna smiled and looked at Elsa. "I have exciting news!" said Anna, setting Kristabelle on the couch. "What's that?" asked Elsa, happy to hear it. "Bella said her first word!" said Anna. Elsa and Anna joined in hands. "That's awesome!" Elsa exclaimed. "It sure is, Snowflake." Jack said to Elsa. He looked at Anna. "And Kristie said two first words!" said Jack. "That's exciting!" Anna squealed, "What did she say?" "She said 'bunny rabbit'" Elsa said. "Why'd she say 'bunny rabbit'?" asked Anna, confused. "E. Aster Bunnymund is a Guardian in my land." explained Jack, "She realized that Bunnymund was a bunny rabbit, the Easter Bunny to be exact, so she said the words 'Bunny rabbit'." Anna smiled. "That's nice." she said. That night... Jack put down Kristie for sleep in their room and in Anna and Kristoff's room, they put down Kristabelle for the night. Then, they headed off to bed. The next day would be awesome, or so they thought.

Chapter 6: Pitch Black, Boogeyman part 1

The next morning, Jack got a call. "Hey, Jack." said Elsa, awakened by the ringtone, "Who's calling you?" Jack smiled mischievously. "Let's find it out, shall we?" said Jack. He answered it and there it was. "We've heard you have a daughter." said Pitch, "Hand her over." Jack dropped the cell phone in terror. "Hello?" Pitch said, "Hello?" Jack ended the call, standing in great terror. "Jack!" said Elsa, "What's wrong?" "JACK!" Right now, it wasn't the kid, it was her husband. Elsa was so afraid that Jack was standing very still. "Jack! Tell me what's going on!" said Elsa. She ran out of the room and ran up the stairs. "Anna!" said Elsa, "Jack looks like he's in huge trouble!" Anna walked down the stairs and entered Elsa's room after her. "Jack...is frozen with fright." said Elsa. "It's..." said Jack. He looked at Anna. "May we please have some time alone for a couple minutes?" he said. Anna nodded and went back into her room upstairs. "Jack, what happened to you?" said Elsa. "Pitch Black." said Jack, "He wants to take our daughter." Elsa's mouth opened wide. "Jack, do you mean?" said Elsa. "Yes. He is planning to put her to sleep for good." said Jack. Elsa looked around and cried. "That can't be." she cried, "it can't!" She went over to check on her daughter. "This cutie. How can someone want to put her to sleep?" said Elsa, sobbing. "My daughter." Jack looked at Elsa. "Stay here, Snowflake." he said, "I'll take care of Pitch for you." Elsa looked at him. "Jack!" said Elsa, "Please don't leave me!" Jack looked at Elsa. "Don't worry, Snowflake. I'll be back. I just want you to know that I love you." said Jack. He then entered his world. "Be careful." Elsa whispered. In Jack's land..."Hello, Jack." said a voice, "You have made it." Jack looked at the person. "Where is your daughter?" Jack glared. "I kept her in safety. Why?"said Jack. "Well, you know I want to put her to sleep." said Pitch. Jack glared at him. "You can't kill anyone!" shouted Jack, "That's just wrong!" Pitch looked at Jack. "You think so?" he said, "Then, let me get rid of you first, Jack Frost." Jack looked at him and froze him in a block of ice. "It is nothing worth escaping." said Jack. He imagined the grownup version of Kristie, coming to his rescue. But for now, he still had to fight Pitch Black. "My wife and my kid are nothing for you to have." said Jack, "You understand?" said Jack. Pitch then got destroyed just then and Jack hurried back to Arendelle, where Elsa still sobbed. "Snowflake." said Jack. Elsa looked up at Jack. "You're back safe and sound." said Elsa, "What happened to him?" Jack smiled warmly. "I got rid of him before he could even come here." said Jack. Then, Arendelle wreaked havoc. "Oh my gosh!" said Elsa, "He's coming for us! I can see him from out the window!" Jack looked out and saw Pitch as well. "What are you doing here?" Jack said. Pitch entered the castle. "Well, well. I'm here to take your daughter." said Pitch. "Where did you find the freakin' portal?" shouted Jack, holding his staff up to Pitch. "I don't know." said Pitch, "But I am here to take your precious daughter. Elsa covered the crib with her arms. "NO!" said Elsa, letting off a series of icicles. "Nobody touches my daughter but family!" shouted Elsa, "So, go away or I shall freeze your heart!"

Chapter 7: Pitch Black, Boogeyman part 2

"Ooh. Scary woman." said Pitch. "Yes! You shall be afraid when my Snowflake is upset!" said Jack, "Because she meant to be scary!" Elsa nodded, gripping Jack's sweater. "Jack, take care of him!" said Elsa, "And I'll watch the baby." Pitch Black came over by Elsa and picked her up by her dress. "Give the kid to me." said Pitch Black, "Or else." Jack looked at the crib. "Elsa!" Jack cried. "Your beloved Snowflake is over here, Jack Frost." said Pitch Black. "Elsa! Freeze him!" said Jack. Elsa put thousands of icicles over him and then Elsa fell free, Jack catching her. Kristie cried and cried. "Jack! Calm her with one of your cold blasts! I'll take care of Pitch!" said Elsa. "He's too dangerous for you, Snowflake. You only move when I say." said Jack, putting cold blasts over Kristie. Elsa nodded. "Alright." said Elsa. "He'll be gone, soon." said Elsa, soothingly to Kristie. And that is how Pitch went back to his land...

Chapter 8: Kristie and Kristabelle's Toddler Years

"Snowy!" said Jack, "Let's teach you how to walk!" Elsa smiled, relieved that Pitch was out of sight and that "little Snowy" was unharmed. "I wanna be a Guardian like you someday." said Kristie, wearing her red "Let it Go" t-shirt. "Then, I have something for you." said Jack. He had another staff somewhere in that garage. Suddenly, he found it. "Hey, Kristie. Try this on for size." said Jack, handing it to her. Kristie looked at it and said, "Hey, Daddy. What's this for?" "If you wanna follow in my footsteps, you might as well have a staff like I do." said Jack, smiling at her, "Go ahead, Snowy." Kristie tried walking with it but fell down. Crying, Elsa picked her up and gave her a cold blast. "That's alright, Kristie." said Elsa, "We've still got quite a ways before you can walk smoothly like Auntie Anna and Mommy. As well as Daddy and Uncle Kristoff." Upstairs, Anna was teaching Kristabelle how to walk as well. She was 2 years old, the same as Kristie, but a little bit older since she was born first. "Lunchtime!" called Kai. They all went into the dining hall and ate. "This is good." said Jack, "Never had anything like it." Elsa smiled. "Why, this is royal food." said Elsa. "More please." said Kristie. "Mommy!" said Kristabelle, "This one is good!" After that, they worked on walking some more.

Chapter 9: Kristie and Kristabelle's Kid Years

A few weeks later, the two girls turned 5. The dress Kristie wore certainly looked like her mother's, just shorter because that was the style. She held her staff in her hand. "It's a snowman, Mommy!" said Kristie. "Yeah. That's Olaf." said Elsa. "Olaf?" Kristie said. She looked at her cousin Kristabelle. "Krista." said Kristie, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa looked at them. She looked at Jack and smiled warmly. "This is exactly how it was when Anna and I were kids. She always wanted to build snowmen and I thought it was annoying because of her begging. But, honestly. It was fun." said Elsa. Elsa could tell by her sister's face that she was remembering that too. "Let's just wish that Kristie doesn't freeze her heart." said Kristoff. Anna looked at Kristoff. "Hon, that wasn't necessary." said Anna. Kristoff looked at her. "Sorry." he said. Anna smiled. "It's alright!" she said. When in the Grand Hall (where the girls were building snowmen), a special visitor appeared. "Who is this?" asked Anna. "This is Sandy." said Jack. "Isn't that a girl's name?" asked Kristie. Jack laughed. "Yeah." said Jack, "But you remember Sandman, don't you?" Kristie hid behind Elsa and Jack because she didn't want to accidentally fall asleep again. "How Kristie has grown." said Sandman. "So, may I call him Sandman?" said Anna. Jack looked at Sandman and both nodded. "Sandman!" said Kristie, "Look at my cousin! We are building snowmen!" Sandman smiled. "You sure are." he said, "Care if I join you?" Kristabelle looked around and then at Kristie. "Snowy." said Kristabelle, "He looks dangerous." "Don't worry 'bout him." said Kristie, "He just makes others fall asleep but it's not intentional." Kristabelle looked at him. "OK." she said, smiling. "If you enjoy people made of sand..." said Sandman, "Then, I could build one." Kristie looked at Sandman. "I like ice." said Kristie, "I'm sorry, Mr. Sandman but I like snowmen." Sandman went back to the Guardian world. Later..."Happy birthday, girls!" said Elsa, bringing out a cake. Kristie and Kristabelle have turned 6 that day and they were happy for their birthday. "Let's open present first!" said Kristie. "No. We'll eat the cake first." said Jack. Kristie was fussy but then Jack got her to think otherwise. "The chocolate cake?" said Kristie, "Love chocolate!" She ran to the table with Kristabelle. They were the firsts to wolf down the cake. "Eat more slowly girls." said Anna. "Reindeer!" said Kristabelle when Sven came over. Her shirt said "I harvest ice for life". Kristabelle rolled on the floor with her green pants and played with Sven after eating. "Play sports!" said Kristabelle. "See?" Kristoff said to Anna, "That girl is great." Anna looked at Kristoff. "Kristoff, there can't be any better tomboyish princess than her. Kristabelle is our own little Merida." she said. As Kristabelle and Kristie grew, Kristabelle got more and more tomboyish while Kristie grew to be a little bit of her mother and a little bit of her father all rolled into one (which I think kids could be if that was their nature, but everybody is different so I love that!).

Chapter 10: Kristie and Kristabelle's Tween Years

"It's time to prepare you to be the next Princess of Arendelle." said Anna. "But what if I don't want to be a princess?" said Kristabelle, "What if I'd rather sell ice for a living and hang with Dad and Sven?" Anna was shocked. "But, every girl wants to be a princess." said Anna. "Not this girl." said Kristabelle. The girl was a huge tomboy and reminded Anna greatly of Merida. She decided to check on Merida but she decided not to do it just then (she's gonna do it in the next volume, sorry for the spoiler alert!). "Hey, Kristie. What are you planning on being when you grow up?" asked Elsa, not rushing her to be a princess like Anna was her daughter. Elsa was sure that Kristabelle wasn't princess material because of her tomboyishness, but look at Merida. "I wanna be a Guardian!" said Kristie. Jack smiled. "With that staff, that dream can't be beat. And with that shirt and skirt, gee they look a lot like my clothes so those also can't be beat." said Jack, stroking her daughter's hair. "Mommy, can I get highlights?" asked Kristie, "Krista has some." Elsa looked at Kristie. "That white streak is natural." said Elsa. "Oh." said Kristie, "But may I still highlight my hair as dark as this sweater?" Elsa looked at Jack and Jack looked at her. "I don't see why not." Jack said to Elsa, "She's determined to have it done and I think it'll look adorable on her." Elsa smiled at Kristie. "Then, you may, dear." said Elsa, "I shall head to the store." Then, Elsa took her car and went to the store to search for some blue highlights for her tween daughter. "Blue, blue, blue." Elsa whispered to herself. Then she saw someone that she thought she reconginzed. "Hey there." said Elsa, "Are you also looking for highlights?" The girl looked at Elsa. She picked up all 70 ft of hair and said, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Elsa nodded. "You may look for highlights if you please." said the girl. "Blue, blue, blue." said Elsa. "Looking for blue?" asked the girl, "I think I saw some over there." Elsa smiled. "Thanks Punzie." said Elsa. "Elsa?" said the girl, "Is that you?" Elsa looked at the girl. "Punzie, how you've grown." said Elsa. "yeah." said Rapunzel, smiling, "Go ahead and get your highlights." Elsa smiled and was on her way. "Kristie!" said Elsa, "Here you go." Kristie looked at the bottle. "How to apply?" she asked. Elsa showed her with a wig because honestly, she didn't want any highlights and neither did Jack Frost, her lawfully wedded husband that of course, she loved dearly. Kristie smiled at her mother. "Thank you." she said and applied it.

Chapter 11: The Guardian Days

"I will be leaving soon." said Kristie, "The Guardians are calling me." Jack looked at her. "Have fun in my land." said Jack, "You will make a great second Guardian of Fun, my dear daughter." He hugged her. Kristie took her brown staff and looked at her parents. She hugged her Arendelle family and left for the Guardian land. The rise of the daughter Guardian was underway. As the journey continues in the next volume!

Next books

Volume Two- Merida and Punzie

Volume Three- Enter Merricup!

Volume Four- Brittany Horrendous Haddock!

More coming soon!


End file.
